Pole Position
by Truly Anonymous Twi Contest
Summary: Edward Cullen had always believed that he was a man without emotions. Will a chance encounter, with a mysterious dancer, at his brother's bachelor party change his mind? Will he let her slip through his fingers, or go to any extent to stake his claim? AH


**ENTRY #78 - AH**

**Truly Anonymous Twilight O/S PP Contest**

**Pen Name(s): **

**Twitter or Facebook: **

**Title: Pole Position**

**Picture Prompt Number: 21**

**Pairing: Bella and Edward**

**Rating: Rated NC-17 **

**Word Count (minus A/N and Header): 9,980**

**Summary: Edward Cullen had always believed that he was a man without emotions. Will a chance encounter, with a mysterious dancer, at his brother's bachelor party change his mind? Will he let her slip through his fingers, or go to any extent to stake his claim? **

**Warnings and Disclaimer: Rated NC-17 for sexual and adult themes! All copyrights, trademarked items, or recognizable characters, plots, etc. mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

**Edward's POV**

Loud music ... check.

Flashing neon lights ... check.

My super huge brother flailing around like an idiot at his bachelor party ... check.

Emmett―said super huge brother―was saying his vows and tying himself to his 'blond dream girl' tomorrow, Rosalie Hale, well, Rosalie Cullen―soon to be. You know what I mean.

After years of debauchery and whorishness, the big oaf was finally deciding to settle down. I personally never thought I would see the day that my brother would become so pussy-whipped, so in love, so sprung. Rosalie just may be the only woman that walked the earth who could tame him! In the course of three years, she turned him from a man-whore into a rather respectable young man―or as I liked to call it, a sniveling idiot. All she had to do was frown and he turned into a puddle of goo.

Not that I was complaining. It was nice to see him happy but never had I felt that type of undeniable attraction or all encompassing love or desire. The mere concept of anything _that_ emotionally powerful was lost on me.

I had come to the conclusion that I was born without emotions.

Okay, maybe not completely emotionless, but I didn't think I had the power to love or to fall in love.

The burn of alcohol blossomed in my chest as I kicked back my shot and bit into my lemon as Emmett started on his abomination of a toast.

"To all my homiesss..." I snickered quietly and elbowed a laughing Jasper. Emmett side eyed us both as he continued, "Even those two asshats to my left. I just wanted to say thanks for coming tonight to celebrate my last hours as a free man!"

"Dear God, you big _ham,_ you're getting _married_ not being indicted!" Jasper spluttered, causing a round of raucous laughter.

After a good belly laugh, he continued, "Yes, I'm getting married tomorrow, without any regrets―to the most beautiful woman to ever grace the earth, may I add. We've had the best time just ... well ... just being us! So to the single and the lonely." He paused to openly glance at me. "Also to the married and the merry, a toast! Let us all be eternally happy!"

With that, we clanked our shot glasses and downed them to the most irritatingly accurate toast ever made amongst us. Granted, there was no reason to point out that I was still single to every participating patron with eyes and ears, but that didn't change the fact that it was true. I've had my fair share of―dare I say it―_relationships,_ but none ever lasted more than a few weeks. Honestly, I charged that to my short attention span. I get bored easily, and so I suspected, the reason for my single status―just like everything else―was my fault.

So the pretense of being eternally happy―not plausible.

I pushed back from the table and ventured off, to revel in my new found misery, alone. No need to put a damper on such a happy occasion.

Propping against the railing and staring out over the crowd below me―the sight of people mingling, laughing and dancing―caused my stomach to twist slightly. It would all be so easy if it wasn't _me_. The dynamics were all wrong.

This is how it goes for normal people: meet a girl, date her, learn about her, and_ love_ her.

This was how it went for me: meet a girl, take her out, fuck her, and lose interest.

See the trend?

Edward Cullen, epic failure.

I scrubbed my hands over my face in irritation and sighed to myself.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Why can't I just be as normal as everyone else?_

I didn't know where all of the self-psychoanalyzing came from. Obviously, I had not drunk enough.

Teetering on the line between feeling a little buzzed and wanting to throw myself―_and_ my miserable life―over the fucking railing, I decided I needed to get out of my funk and quick. I mean, I was in a club full of half naked women for Christ's sake.

I made my way to one of the platforms, which was occupied by a tall, sleek redhead with tits that I would take _great_ pleasure in motor-boating. Her legs were intertwined around her prop―the pole. She looked sexy as hell upside down, the way her shiny, red tresses cascaded and swayed around her face. The way her thighs rippled as she gripped the pole to hold her position on it was pretty enticing. The only thing left on her body was a tiny, black g-string that left nothing to the imagination. I choked on my own saliva when she opened her legs into a split and slid her body down the pole for her finale.

In an agonizingly slow movement, she lowered herself to the ground and sauntered towards me, playfully cocking her head to the side.

"Choking, huh? Classy!" she giggled, caressing my cheek with the back of her hand.

I stuffed two twenty-dollar bills into her g-string. "Well, what can I say? You took me by surprise."

She grinned. "I have a lot more surprises where that came from, handsome," she flirted shamelessly and then exited the stage. I watched that tight, little ass wiggle as she walked away.

The night was certainly looking up. I called over a waitress and ordered a drink, fidgeting excitedly in my seat, waiting in anticipation for the next girl to take her spot on the platform. I was secretly praying that she's as hot as the last girl. The guys were probably off somewhere paying for Emmett to have a lap dance or some shit, so I might as well enjoy the show while I was here.

Just as the waitress brought me my beer the music changed, and the lighting around the platform slowly faded to black. A spotlight beamed down onto a silhouette of a woman grasping the pole with both hands, her back arching inward with her hips swaying seductively. Her long hair hung down her back in gentle waves.

Her hands began to move up and down slowly―seductively―and with every stroke of the pole, I felt my throat tighten. Quickly, in one lithe movement, she dropped to the ground, squatting then pushing her perfectly bitable ass outward dramatically before standing back up. I watched as one perfectly shaped leg wrapped around the metal. With a groan worthy hair toss, she propelled herself forward into a spin, making three rotations. As soon as her feet touched the ground, the lighting changed, cascading a blue glow around the temptress, and I was able to see her.

I could _see_ her!

My breath hitched and my pulse thundered as I took in the sight before me. Granted, most exotic dancers were attractive, but this one was stunningly beautiful. Her hair was long as I noticed before, but now that she was in the light, I could see the color was a smooth, dark chestnut brown. Her skin reminded me of fresh cream, smooth and pale. Her heart shaped face was angelic, round, slightly flushed cheeks and full pink lips. Seriously, what took my breath away were her eyes, eyes full of so much emotion and strength. I couldn't quite make out the color, only the fact that they were dark. Instantly I felt like she was too far away.

I could state every adjective in my vocabulary, alluring, dazzling, bewitching―but what it boiled down to was―the woman that stood before me was no less than exquisite.

I watched every one of her lithe movements closely, so engrossed in the sensual sway of her hips that I lost all sense of time, place, and reality. To me, there was just us in the room, and the background of voices and music faded away. She donned a midnight blue, ribbed basque matched with the same color thong. The blue of her outfit suited her skin tone perfectly and made it look flawless. I'd never seen anyone quite like her.

The way her body moved was amazing. She was slim and toned with curves in all the right places. As she tastefully shed the basque and I caught the first glance at her ample sized chest, I felt that familiar flutter in my abdomen. My eyes clenched for just a moment as the sensation traveled down to my groin. I gripped the armrests of the chair, willing my erection away but to no avail. _Apparently my dick was making his debut tonight._

_Dear Cockasaurus, bad timing. Sincerely yours, Edward._

She moved her body in time with the music, getting lost within herself and the flow of her performance. I noticed that she rarely looked at anyone. Swinging her hips fiercely to the bass line, I watched as her teeth sank into her bottom lip. Never in my life had I _ever_ wanted to kiss someone so badly.

Obviously, she could feel the intensity of my stare because her eyes locked on mine. Her step faltered a bit, but she righted herself quickly. After that moment, she never broke the eye contact. Yeah, her body was still working the pole but I held her attention.

My pulse accelerated as she dropped down on all fours, crawling seductively towards me. The eye contact remained but her facial expression―now primal and animalistic―caused that nagging fluttering to intensify. When she reached me, she pried my drink from my hands. Kneeling in front of me, she threw her head back and poured a drizzle of my drink down her neck. I watched as the fluid ran down over her chest. She brought her free hand up to her chest, massaging the liquid into her skin.

My mouth was hanging open, and I may or may not have drooled a little. My mouth went dry and...

_Damn I'm thirsty all of a sudden._

As if she read my mind, I felt her grab my head and pull my face into the crease between her breasts. I felt a surge of electricity travel through my entire being. I shook it off and chalked it up to adrenaline. I wasn't aware of what was allowed or prohibited in this club, but my tongue had other ideas and started an assault on her chest. Most clubs such as these had a firm 'no contact' rule, but I couldn't find it in myself to care as my tongue slid against the curves of her breast.

I heard her release a small gasp as I gently nipped the area between her breasts. Her fingers wove into my hair as she pulled away. I whimpered at the loss of contact and peered up into her face. It was then I realized what color her eyes were, soft chocolate brown with hazel flecks. They were absolutely captivating. She smirked and winked. Bringing her other hand up, she rooted it into my hair as well.

That tingly electrical current seemed to come directly from her fingertips as she tugged gently. I felt it creep down my spine and back up to the place where we were still connected.

All too soon, it was gone and she was making her way back to the center of the stage. With one final sexy shimmy down the pole, the lighting went black.

I couldn't see anything, but I felt something lightly land in my lap. When the lights returned to the normal brightness, I glanced down. There in my lap was a royal blue g-string. I snickered to myself and looked back to the stage for the assailant, but she was gone.

I stuffed the g-string into my pocket.

_She obviously wanted me to have it. She threw it in my lap for God's sake_.

I stood and made my way through the small groups of people to find my brother and the rest of the crew. After ten minutes of searching, I found them in a VIP section of the club. Emmett sat leaning against the backrest of the seat with a girl, as naked as the day she was born, rubbing herself all over him.

I took a seat next to a highly inebriated Jasper. "Hey, how many has he had?"

"I've lost fucking count man. He handed the waiter his credit card and told them to keep'em coming," Jasper slurred.

"I wasn't talking about the drinks." I jerked my head toward the dancer, who was squirting whipped cream all over Emmett's bare chest.

He dissolved into a fit of hysterical laughter. "He got his dick sucked, but _shhh,_ it's a secret. We're not allowed to tell Rose." I raised my brows in surprise before we both burst into hysterics.

"Like anyone would tell her!" I exclaimed. "It's our balls she'd cut off for being the bad influences."

"Hey, bro, you have something sticking out of your pocket!" Jazz slurred again. Before I could stop him, he yanked on the blue fabric, exposing it to the entire table.

"Woooooahhhh! Eddie's been holding out on us!" Jazz hooted, garnering the attention of Emmett and his female entertainment.

I reached to try to snatch back my new favorite garment, but sadly two drunk men playing keep away isn't a very good idea.

Jazz stood up from the table abruptly, swinging the fabric around his index finger. "Now, now, Wardo, either you've been off somewhere muff diving or you secretly wear women's underwear. Which is it?"

"Dammit, Jasper! Give 'em to me!" I growled reaching again...and yeah you guessed it, I missed.

"Nope! Which. Is. It?"

I huffed in frustration, my brows knitted in concentration. "Jazz! GIVE ME MY PANTIES!"

Okay, so no grown man should _EVER _...and I do mean _ever _use the term 'panties'―but fuck if I didn't want them back. My moment of clarity was short lived when the _entire_ room erupted into hysterical laughter. I pinched the bridge of my nose, slowly shaking my head.

_Fuck my life._

Jasper, apparently tired of tormenting me, stuffed the offending undergarments back in my pocket and clapped his hand over my shoulder. "There, there, princess. No need to get your _panties_ in a wad."

I merely snarled in response as a fresh wave of laughter assaulted my ears.

_Once again. Fuck. My. Life._

I stood up and made for my second escape from the guys in need of a drink. I propped my sorry ass up at the end of one of the many bars and ordered a large Jack and Coke. I was peacefully drowning my sorrows when I heard a woman ordering herself a drink. Her voice was serene and soothing. I looked over in her direction and nearly fell from the stool I was sitting on.

_It's her, the goddess whose underwear is in my pocket. _

She looked in my direction, her brows knitted in confusion. "I'm sorry, did you just say something?" she asked.

I froze. I couldn't speak.

_Did I just say that out loud? _

"Uh, I was ... j-just saying I really like your locket!" I stammered and mentally cursed myself for my impromptu lie.

She toyed with the locket pendant on her necklace and gave me a small smile. "Um, thanks."

She turned her attention back to the bartender and continued speaking to him. "Hey, Garrett, tell Kate I'm gone for the night. I'll be back the day after tomorrow for my class."

"Okay, Bells, later!" The bartender deemed as Garrett leaned across the bar to peck her cheek. She downed her drink and hopped from the stool, glancing back at me once more before she made her way towards the exit.

_Really? She pushes her chest in my face, gives me her underwear, and then acts like I don't even exist?_

I ran my fingers through my hair, downed my drink as well, and decided to myself that this night was pretty much _over._

Walking back past the platforms I realized something as I stared at the one 'the goddess' had occupied earlier.

_She couldn't see me!_

I made my way around the other side of the raised area and stared in the direction I was sitting. Between the dim lighting and the glare of the stage, I couldn't even make out the seat I was sitting in. No wonder she didn't acknowledge me! I was in the shadows! She never saw my face!

With my new found information, I spun on my heels and reapproached the bar.

"Hey, uh, Garrett is it?" I asked somewhat nervously.

"Yes?" he answered, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with the young lady who was sitting here a moment ago. Just out of curiosity, what kind of _classes_ do you offer here?"

He raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Something I'm fairly certain you aren't interested in." He paused to chuckle lightly. "Pole dancing lessons."

I had a sneaking suspicion that that would be his answer. I stood deep in thought for a minute before making a decision. If I ever want to see that goddess again, I knew what I had to do.

"Um, okay. Can a man take these lessons or is it like a women only thing?" I inquired.

His eyes widened, and he stared at me incredulously and slightly horrified. "We've never had a guy ask for lessons before. I don't run the class. Isabella's in charge of that. If you leave me your number, I'll talk to her and get back to you."

I nodded and wrote down my name and number on the scrap of paper he provided. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

_It's official ... I've lost my damn mind!_

Now my goddess had a name, Isabella.

_Isabella._

I didn't know what it was about Isabella, but I had to see her again and I would do anything for that chance. If pole dancing was the only way I could spend time with her and get her to notice me, then pole dancing was what I would do. I mean, how hard could it be? As long as none of these douches found out about it then I'm in the clear. If they found out, I … well, I just hoped they didn't.

And so my mission began, enter operation Lord of the Pole!

**Bella's POV**

My day did _not _start well.

Between running around like a crazy person, trying to gather all of my things for class, and receiving some startling news, I can say I'd had better mornings. I had woken up late and that never happens. I was instantaneously thrown off track.

_I_ am Bella Swan; _I_ am never late for anything.

But there was no time to worry about that now. The only thing I should have been worrying about today was―for the first time ever―I had a male joining the class. He goes by the name Cullen, Mr. Edward Cullen. I'd only ever taught women, and to say I was stunned into silence when I received the call from Garrett was the biggest understatement of the fucking century.

I popped a cartridge into my Keurig and dropped my head back in meditation as my coffee percolated. I flicked through my mail as I waited for my morning encouragement, finding nothing of importance. As soon as my coffee was done, I filled up my travel mug, grabbed my bag, and headed out to my truck.

The drive over to The Blue Pelican―the club where I worked and taught my classes―was a short one. Glad of the light traffic, I pulled up in the lot and saw my friend Alice leaning up against her Mercedes.

"Morning, sorry I'm late," I apologized as I hopped out of my truck.

"Don't worry about it. I've only been here about five minutes myself. So what's on the agenda today, Ms. Pole Dancing Extraordinaire?" she teased.

"I'm thinking of working on the corkscrew spin with you ladies. I'll show you before the others arrive so you can take over for me. I have a man joining today, so I'll undoubtedly have to start with the beginners stuff with him," I griped. Never in my eight years of exotic dancing had I seen a man on a pole―well at least not a sober one anyway.

I started dancing when I was eighteen. I had taken some pole dancing lessons to lose weight. Unfortunately, I was a bit on the chubby side and wanted to tone up. From the minute I waltzed into my first class, I fell in love with it. To some people, exotic dancing is classed as 'trashy dancing' by 'trashy women,' but to me it was an art form.

"Hold up. A guy has signed up for the class?" she asked with a hint of amusement.

Nodding, I took a sip of my coffee. "Yeah, I don't have a problem with it. I'm just a little nervous. I've never taught a guy before," I said honestly.

We both made our way inside to the dance studio."You gave Jake those lessons before, and he did okay," she giggled.

"Jake is my best friend, who happens to be gay. He doesn't count, and it was a total disaster anyway. I couldn't teach him anything because just the sight of his big ass and buff body twirling round a pole was enough to make me snort. Hilarious, it was. Graceful, it was _not_."

We both shared a laugh before we got started. I demonstrated the corkscrew a few times and Alice picked up on it straight away. She took to the moves like an old pro. The ladies arrived within the next ten minutes, and I explained the situation to them. With no complaints, I left them in Alice's capable hands to go and set up one of the private rooms. I figured, since this 'beginner' was in fact a man, he may feel a little more comfortable away from the others who are on the intermediate program now.

I changed quickly out of my jeans and sweater into a pair of short black shorts, a white sports crop top, and leg warmers. I always train barefoot. It was torture enough performing with the heels on. Comfort is the key. Just as I was doing my warm up stretches, I heard a light rapping on the door.

"Enter," I said, continuing my long abductor stretch.

"Miss Swan?" he queried.

I looked over to the doorway and my eyes widened at the sight before me. This man was the epitome of sex. The first thing I noticed was his unruly hair, copper in color with a light tint of redness, and sticking up in every direction. I cocked a brow in interest as my eyes scanned the profile of his chiseled jaw down to his lips.

_Ugh, God. _

His lips full, pink, and inviting, curved into a small smile. The icing on the cake was his eyes. They were twinkling emerald orbs with golden flecks.

'_Sex pot' doesn't do him justice._

"Mr. Cullen, nice to meet you." I smiled and closed the gap between us, extending my hand in greeting.

I recognized this man, but where from? I'm sure if I had been in close proximity to him before, I would have definitely remembered.

His long, slender digits wrapped around my tiny hand in a firm handshake. "Likewise, Miss. Swan, is it?" he asked, his eyes never leaving mine. A wave of goose bumps traveled from my hand and up my arm. I tried to release his hand as subtlety as possible.

"Um ... please ... uh ... call me Bella." Just the presence of this man turned me into a stuttering idiot. "So, what made you decide to take this specific class?" I asked, somewhat composing myself.

He ran said slender digits through that mess of hair that just screamed 'freshly fucked' and opened his mouth to speak, only to snap it back shut again. His brow knitted together and he looked deep in thought. I was not entirely sure that he knew the answer to my question.

"Well, I'm kind of ... taking it for ... a girl?" he stammered.

The upward reflection in his tone almost made it seem like a question. I couldn't contain the snort that tore through my nose.

"Well, could you be more specific, Mr. Cullen?" I giggled, placing my hand over my mouth, trying to save face.

He grinned and cocked a brow. "Well, what if I promise to tell you later?"

I shrugged and walked to the other side of the room, dragging a mat towards him. I dropped it at his feet and pointed at it. "Stretch."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Is there a problem, Mr. Cullen?" I asked slightly amused.

"Really, you can call me, Edward, and umm ... no there's no problem. Demonstrate and I'll take your lead."

I nodded and knelt down on my own mat, adjacent to his and proceeded with my warm-up. By the time I dropped down into a lateral split, his eyes were wide and he was shaking his head vehemently.

"Bella, no. _Hell_ no! We do _not_ under any circumstances, split like that."

I frowned in his direction and glanced down at my position. I felt the heat rush to my face, not from embarrassment but from the sheer exertion of not pissing my pants. I had no idea how hard it would be to adjust my lesson for a male pupil.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Edward. That was"― I paused to swallow a laugh―"rude. That's enough of the stretching!"

He gave me appreciative chuckle.

"Okay, on your feet." I gestured upward with my hand and he complied.

I walked over to the single platform that occupied the room, climbed up, and faced him. "Right, so the first thing we need to do is see how strong your upper body is. As you can probably tell, pole dancing uses a lot of upper body strength."

"Yeah, I gathered that," he agreed before hopping up to join me at the pole.

I smiled. "Okay, Edward, I want you to take a hold of the pole with both hands just above your head, pull yourself up from the ground, wrap your legs around it, and stay there for as long as possible."

He did exactly as instructed. As his arms reached above him, his t-shirt rose upward and exposed the lower half of his ribcage. The ripple and tensing of his abdomen and his forearms was insanely attractive. My breath caught in my throat, and I started to cough ever-so-fucking ladylike.

_Real smooth, Bella. REAL smooth. _

"Are you alright?" Edward asked concerned, dropping down from the pole with an audible thud.

"Yeah ... I just ... need some water." I jumped down from the platform and hurried over to my bag. Taking my water out, I took a huge gulp.

I drank it with my back turned to Edward. I could feel my cheeks flaming from the sheer embarrassment of my unprofessional guffaw. When I felt I had drank enough water to douse the fire in my face, I turned around and headed back to Edward, who was standing there in all of his glory, smirking at me.

I side eyed him playfully. "Now that my choking episode has subsided―back to work." I clapped my hands in enthusiasm.

Edward quickly climbed back to his position on the pole, reminding me of a rat scurrying up a drainpipe. I instructed him to bring his legs up in front of him on either side of the pole while still holding on. He tried but failed miserably. I walked around to where his feet were and held them in the position I wanted. I couldn't help but notice that the goose bumps were back with a vengeance, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

"When I let go of your legs, Edward, I want you to stay exactly like this," I commanded softly and let go abruptly.

"Shit!" Edward yelled, but kept the position like a good student.

I watched as a bead of sweat rolled down from the side of his forehead over that fine cut jaw of his, and I got that feeling in the pit of my stomach. The one you get when you just know that you're turned on beyond belief. Granted, that is _not_ professional behavior by any means but _damn_―just _damn_!

"Bella," he groaned quietly, "this is getting hard. I don't know how much longer I can hold on!"

My mind _immediately_ took a left turn for the gutter. I took that entire statement out of context and imagined him groaning that in my ear while perched between my legs. I drew my bottom lip in and my teeth sank down into the flesh in my attempt to stifle a dreamy moan.

"Okay, Edward, I want you to slide down slowly. Release your hand slowly. If you do it too fast, you will drop down too hard. Understand?"

He nodded, his brows knitted in concentration. Ever so slowly, he released his hand, sliding down at an achingly slow pace. I felt a genuine smile creep across my face at how well and determined he was to learn this. I felt like a proud mother!

"Very Gooood!" I coaxed just as his feet softly landed against the floor.

He sprang up from the crouching position effortlessly and stared at the cylindrical contraption in awe. "You know, I didn't think it would be that hard when I signed up. I have a new respect for exotic dancers._ That_ was pretty intense."

"Yeah, it's pretty hard at first. It's all about finding out your limits. You actually lasted longer than I did my first time." My mouth dropped open at my statement. I slowly turned my gaze to the Sex God beside me, and he donned a full on smirk, mirth dancing in his eyes.

I shook my head slowly. "Edward, don't―"

"You left the door wide open for that one, Bella."

"Edward, stop being a perv!" I giggled.

"Okay, fine!" he huffed. "Seriously though, you think I did okay?"

I nodded emphatically and pushed his arms upward over his head. "Yes, better than okay. Now, this is something I do for the other class. When I push a limit, I like to make sure that my students aren't sore afterward."

I paused for a beat to look upward. Edward had to be all of 6 foot 2 inches at the least. So me relaxing the muscles in his arms wasn't going to happen with him standing up. Improvising, I drug him out to the mats we'd stretched on earlier and asked him to kneel.

"What the hell are you do―unf!"

I snickered quietly as his question died in his throat. I kneaded the muscles in his biceps and forearms gently, alternating between firm and soft pressure.

"It's to make sure your muscles don't lock up during the session. This is hard work. So consider it a reward for doing well so far."

"Well, if this is the thanks I get, I'll be sure to carry on doing well." His head went slack and fell forward as my hands kept working.

Another guttural groan escaped his mouth and the sound went straight through my body to my _special_ place. My knees nearly buckled, but I managed to hold myself upright. I couldn't comprehend the affect that this man was having on me.

"Right, that's enough of the good stuff," I announced playfully, needing some distance. The last thing he needed was for me to maul him.

The next half an hour was spent with me trying to teach him how to twirl around the pole gracefully. There wasn't an ounce of grace about him, but he definitely looked better than Jacob did. I had to use Jake as a comparison, as he was the only other guy I'd tried to teach. Edward was getting the hang of it, and I was pretty pleased with myself. A few more lessons and he would be able to join the rest of the class. Even though the rest of them wouldn't do anything other than stare, swoon, and drool if he was in session with them.

"I think that's enough for today," I said to Edward, whose face fell a bit but then turned up into a devilish grin.

"What if I'm not done, though?" he quizzed, taking a hold of the pole and launching himself around it, making two rotations one-handed.

He was wearing this goofy smile and I laughed loudly. "Oh, you're not done? Well then, please, let's see what you've got," I goaded him.

"You got it, Stripella," he winked. "This is how the lord of the pole does things," he claimed and started to shimmy his body around the pole.

I burst into a fit of laughter. "Lord of the pole? Are you serious?"

"Lord of the pole? Yes. Serious about carrying on? No, I think I've done enough," he said, getting down from the platform.

"Alrighty then. So same time, same place next week?" I asked, silently praying to the high heavens that he would come back again.

"It's definitely been an ... um ... experience, but you bet I'll be back next week. I have some skills to improve," he chuckled.

"Well then, I will see you next week."

If this session was anything to go by, I'd better make sure I was fully prepared for the next one.

**EPOV**

I pushed through my front door and slug my duffel bag down on the couch with a thud. Today was a lot of things―awkward at some moments―but fun nonetheless. Bella seemed like just the breath of fresh air I needed to pull myself out of self-loathing. Fun, beautiful, sexy … _flexible_. I literally thought I was going to die when she went into a full lateral split with ease without any warning whatsoever. It was ... well ... unf! If it can be described in any way.

Strangely enough, I felt like I needed to know more about her. Never could I recall being remotely interested in what a woman liked or her favorite foods or movies. With Bella, I felt like I _needed_ to know these things.

With a resigned sigh, I rummaged through the fridge, pulling out a beer and I plopped down on the couch. Flicking on the TV, I tried miserably to get my mind off Bella. I watched for about an hour or two, but no matter what, my mind drifted back to her. There were triggers everywhere, an actress with long, brown hair or someone with deep chocolate eyes. I smiled a little, thinking of her tinkling laughter and her encouraging words.

Suddenly, taking the class to get in her pants wasn't all that important. What was more important to me now was just to know her.

I raised my brows in my sudden self-revelation. "Well damn, Eddie, I guess you do have emotions," I murmured quietly.

I padded through my apartment, making a stop by the dresser to grab some clean underwear, a t-shirt, and my flannel sleep pants, and then I made my way to the shower.

The stream felt good on my sore muscles. Surprisingly, I wasn't as sore as I imagined I would be after the session. Then I remembered why. A shiver worked its way down my spine, and I recalled the images of kneeling before Bella while her hands expertly worked the knots in my arms and shoulders. That pesky stirring in my abdomen started again, sending a pulsing ache to my groin.

My eyes drifted shut and my mind conjured images against my will.

_Bella against the shower wall._

_Bella gripping my shoulders as I thrust inside her._

_Bella writhing and grinding against my body._

A feral grunt erupted from my chest as I palmed my engorged cock. It was all I could do not to explode upon contact. My chin dropped to my chest as the scalding water cascaded around me.

_Jesus, this is really fucked up._

Squirting a dollop of body wash into my hand, I tried―really tried―to ignore the nagging ache. It just wasn't going anywhere. My hand started a long agonizing trail down my chest to my throbbing cock. I just had to touch. Isabella was on my mind and I just could not ignore it any longer. As my hand wrapped around my girth, a moan escaped my mouth, and I could only wish that it was Isabella's pussy lips engulfing my thick cock. I whimpered a little at the vision and continued with firm even strokes. I felt my knees start to buckle and that telltale tightening in my balls. My breathing was reduced to short, ragged pants.

My head dropped back towards the tiled wall of the shower as I stroked my hard length. I honestly never knew my dick could get so fucking hard―_painfully_ hard.

A strangled moan tumbled from my lips as I exploded. My hand flew forward, slamming into the cool tile as I trembled. Once the involuntary shudders subsided and my breathing calmed down, I realized the once hot water had diminished to tepid. Quickly I rinsed the rest of the suds away, turned off the tap, and toweled dry.

After dressing in my bed clothes, I flopped down on my bed face down and groaned to myself. Jerking off felt good but lying there in my bed―_alone_―the dreamy feeling of an orgasm dissipated.

_Only you can over think beating your meat, Edward. Only you!_

The next week went by in a flash. It mainly consisted of me wondering around like a lost puppy. My big brother was off gallivanting around Europe with his new found Barbie and Jazz was somewhere playing house with his mystery girl. Why did I feel all alone all of a sudden?

_Oh yeah, I _am_ lonely!_

I blame Emmett. If he hadn't gotten married, none of this would have happened. I'd never liked weddings, but Emmett and Rosalie's was really special. I hadn't noticed how much in love with each other they were until that day, and now it's made me a manic depressive―which is not good.

Bella was on my mind constantly. I just couldn't seem to shake her out of my head. I'd see couples in the street being all lovey dovey, something that used to make me want to barf, not now though. Now I pictured me and Bella like that. Not that I was being a sap or anything. I just couldn't recall the last time I genuinely had fun with a woman. Granted, our 'fun' wasn't conventional-date material, but it was enjoyable nonetheless.

_I think my mental state was off―way off. I was picturing myself with a girl I barely even know. I think I'm most likely in need of some kind of therapy for sure. I'll worry about that later, though. As of right now, I have a class to get to._

The traffic was horrendous. I was late and I was most _definitely_ irritated. I burst into The Blue Pelican with purpose―on a mission. I made a beeline to the private room we frequented the time before and burst through the door like ... _I don't know _... superman or some shit.

"HOLY SHIT!" Bella startled and toppled over headfirst onto her stretching mat. "What the hell is wrong with you, Cullen?"

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I thought you'd be pissed or think I wasn't coming―and I just ran all the way from downstairs―and I promise I wont be late again―I should probably stop talking now." My face burned in embarrassment as I turned my back and tossed my bag down against the wall.

"Christ, Edward, why are you so jumpy?" she questioned, peering around my shoulder. "Oh my _God! _Are you blushing?"

"NO! I mean, no, I just ran upstairs. Just a little hot, that's all" I spluttered.

She let out a conspiratorial 'hmm' and resumed her place on the mat, pointing to the one directly across from her. "You know the deal. Stretch."

I nodded and plopped down unceremoniously in front of her. She cocked a perfectly arched brow, giving me a questioning look, and I just shrugged to her silent enquiry. We stretched for ten minutes before she had me up on my feet with a devious grin on her face.

"What's with the grin?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Now today I'm going to teach you how to connect with your audience. It's one thing taking your clothes off, but you have to draw people in so that they _want _to watch you take your clothes off. It's all in the facial expressions. Your eyes have to seduce the patrons," she said, totally fucking undressing me with her eyes. And I won't lie, my cock may or may not have twitched a little.

"First..." She paused dramatically, taking a predatory step towards me. "You have to lock them in your gaze."

My mouth went dry, and my heart hammered thunderously as her eyes darkened. Tilting her head back just a little and extending the profile of her slender neck, she took another step toward me.

"L-lock them in your gaze?"

"Mmm," she crooned as she reached me.

"Then what?" I rasped, desperately trying to control the involuntary clenching and un-clenching of my fists.

"Then?" she asked playfully coy. "Then ... you strike!"

Within a hairsbreadth of a second, she was on me. Her fingers were rooted deep in my hair, her chest pressed against mine, and her legs around my waist. What really took the cake was the fact that her lips were in such close proximity to my ear that I could feel her warm breath fanning across my neck.

"Understand?" she whispered.

Swallowing thickly, I nodded and she hopped down like nothing even happened. Here I was about to have a damn stroke and she was prancing around giggling! I'd come to the conclusion that Bella swan would be the death of me!

"Lock and then strike," I said to myself more than her.

Bella took a seat on the plush couch that was in the room and crossed her legs, tapping her foot, waiting. I rubbed my now sweaty palms on my sweatpants and took a deep breath. I got up on the pole and started to perform what Bella taught me last week, making my own shit up at the same time. My eyes were locked onto Bella's throughout.

_Lock ... success! Now for the strike._

When Bella demonstrated this to me, she was confident, sexy, and fearless. So without thinking, I pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it to the side, smirking at her while I did it. All the color drained from her face. She looked like she'd seen a fucking ghost.

_Hmm ... didn't expect that one did you Swan!_

I started doing some funky pelvic thrusts that probably did not look at all sexy, but I didn't care―this was me striking and I never did things this funny. Still keeping my eyes locked onto Bella's gaze, I started to prowl over towards her. I was trying to be dominant and animalistic. I mentally patted myself on the back for not laughing at the idiocy of it all.

As I reached Bella, she uncrossed her legs and started to shift in her seat a little. It was time to shift 'lord of the pole' up a gear. I positioned myself over her, one of her legs on either side of mine, rolling my body within an inch of hers. I leaned in towards her, a little too stripper like for my liking, bringing my face down so our noses were almost touching. I could feel her breath on my face, and it sent a wave of chills rippling through my body.

Something inside of Bella's eyes changed. They were no longer full of expectation and a hint of amusement. They were dark, hooded, and full to the brim of lust. It felt like the air around us crackled with sexual tension, thick enough to cut with a knife. I wondered if maybe I'd gone too far because I couldn't see us recovering from this. I tested the waters by running my forefinger up her bare arm, never taking my eyes from hers.

We both jumped at the contact. It felt like I'd been struck by lightening. As both of our bodies jerked in reaction, I felt Bella's soft lips on mine very briefly. No words were spoken, but as my eyes darted from her eyes to her mouth, I caught sight of her tongue sweeping across her bottom lip.

I didn't know how much time had passed but I couldn't take it anymore. Bella hadn't moved or tried to stop this, and by the looks of things, she didn't intend on it.

I struck and I struck big time.

I pushed my lips softly against hers, bringing my hands up to cup her face. I let my lips linger on hers, waiting to see if she pulled away or slapped me in the face, neither came. Instead her lips moved against mine and her hands went straight into my hair, tugging and pulling as we kissed. I swept my tongue over her bottom lip and her lips parted to give my tongue access. As soon as my tongue entered her hot mouth, I let out a throaty groan. Our tongues danced in a fight for dominance while I slipped my hands underneath her and lifted her up from the couch. She wrapped her legs around my waist. Things were getting hot.

I placed both of my hand under her ass and pulled her closer with more force than I intended. She gasped quietly and pulled away to catch her breath.

"Uh ... you ... we ... wow," she spluttered, her cheeks a lovely shade of crimson.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," I admit. Maybe I did go too far.

"Edward ... no ... um ... you don't have to apologize. I-I ... liked it," she said, obviously flustered.

I felt my brows when they reached my hairline. "Seriously?"

She drew her bottom lip in, biting down gently and nodding. Gone was shy flustered Bella. Her eyes darted to my lips and I watched as she tentatively leaned forward running her tongue across my top lip.

My body became a live wire, buzzing with electricity. Not only was I on a physical high, I had all of these emotions swirling around me that I'd never felt before. I had slept with my fair share of women but the thought of sleeping with Bella was making me nervous―nervous because I wanted everything to be right.

I felt my cock twitch as I captured her lips with mine once again. My hands were palming at her ass, rubbing and squeezing her cheeks as her hands were still firmly attached to my hair. I needed to touch her, so I laid her down gently onto the couch and hovered above her. With our mouths still joined, I grabbed one of Bella's legs and hitched it up around my waist, making sure I pushed my erection into her hot center hard enough to elicit a groan from each of us.

"FUCK!" she moaned as her hands untangled from my hair and started to explore my shirtless back.

Supporting my weight on one hand, my other hand started to trail down over the swell of her breast and over her stomach. I felt her shiver underneath me, and I a smile creep across my lips. The way her body responded to my touch was unbelievable. Dragging my fingertips lightly over the swell of her hips, I became mesmerized by the soft curves.

I felt her fingers wrap around my wrist and tug my hand inward. Placing her hand on top of mine, she pushed my palm right into the juncture of her thighs. With a soft whimper, her head lulled back. I could feel the heat and dampness radiating through the thin shorts.

"Well, that's not fair..." She trailed off, arching a brow. Before I could ask her what she meant, she tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it unceremoniously to the floor.

I gaze at her perfectly shaped breasts for a moment. They were beautiful and voluptuous. I looked at Bella who was wearing a nice shade of pink on her cheeks again.

_Enough ogling, Edward! _

My head dipped low into her cleavage and my tongue slipped out of my mouth, licking the soft skin between and around her breasts before sucking one of her sumptuously pink nipples into my mouth. I sucked firmly but still gently, swirling my tongue around while smoothly grazing my teeth against it.

"Christ," Bella hisses. "So good."

I turn my attention to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment while my hand starts to slowly rub her pussy through her shorts. She lets out a staggered groan that goes straight to my dick, making it harder than it'd ever been before. I pulled back from her, grinning at her whimper of protest and pushing my sweats down past my hips. No matter how you looked at it, I _had_ to free the beast.

Bella's eyes bugged out a little as she immediately sought out my package. I smirked mischievously and lent back down to kiss her again, only to be pushed away. She stood up, turned around, and slowly wiggled her shorts down over her ass and let them fall to the floor. She had such a plump and curvaceous ass that I just had to give it a little slap and grab―just see if it would jiggle.

She did not disappoint.

She groaned sexily, thrusting her backside out towards me. Obviously, Bella liked to be spanked. She turned to me, pressing the warm palms of her hands against my chest, then slowly gliding them up over my shoulders. When her fingers found purchase in the hair at the nape of my neck, she lifted herself slightly on the balls of her feet and ghosted her lips across mine.

"On the mat, Mr. Cullen."

_She did_ not_ have to tell me twice!_

Who knew Bella's voice had a direct line to my brain? I complied without hesitation, dropping down on my back. Propping my weight up on my elbows, I peered down at her. She wasn't ... I was sure she was not ... "Shit," I hissed as she licked the underside of my cock.

If I had died at that moment, I would have died one happy motherfucker! My head dropped back and I gripped the mat for dear life. I could feel the numbness in my fingers as my knuckles turned white from the pressure.

My breathing was loud and ragged. I sounded like a 14 year old boy receiving my first blowjob. Wrapping her tiny little hand around my shaft, she pressed her thumb against the hard muscle of the underside, stroking upward. On pure reflex, my hips lifted off the mat as I bucked into her hand.

"Holy FUCK!" I groaned, grabbing her wrist. "Whoa! This is going to be short and sweet if you don't stop!"

She smirked at me, watching me from under those long lashes. "Well, what do you suggest?" she whispered huskily, twisting her wrist, sliding her hand over the super sensitive head and stroking downward. My body rocked with a shudder, my back involuntarily arching.

Okay, so it was really uncharacteristic to react like that over a simple hand job, but _fuck me_. If this was a battle for dominance, I'd be a piss poor candidate. With a growl, I hooked my arm underneath the bend of her leg and pulled her backwards across my chest. She gasped in shock at the sudden movement and gripped the top of my thighs to steady herself.

"Remember something, Bella. God blessed women with multiple orgasms, not men," I grunted, planting my hands on both her hips and pulling her lower half towards my mouth. Her scent overwhelmed me and my eyes may or may not have rolled back in my head a little. Running my hands gently up her thighs, I gripped her soft but toned cheeks and spread her wide open.

"Perfect," I breathed quietly before darting my tongue over her swollen clit. It took every ounce of strength I had not to blow my load there and then after tasting her for the first time. It was so sweet and addictive I couldn't get enough of it as my tongue hungrily worked her clit. I could hear Bella groan around my cock which sent a vibrating sensation through my dick. I used my finger to tease the spot between her pussy and her ass before plunging it deep inside her.

"Oh shit!" Bella hissed when I pushed another finger deep into her, twisting them as I started to pump them in and out of her.

As my fingers plunged into her deeper and faster, my mouth followed suit, licking, sucking, and nibbling on her swollen clit. Her hips started to roll and her body started to convulse above me, and I knew she was close, so I curved my fingers pushing deliberately into her g-spot. When I bit down gently on her clit, her pussy clamped down around my fingers. Her body shuddered violently as the wetness of her orgasm dripped from my fingers and lips.

She slumped against me, heaving and shivering. I gave myself a mental pat on the back as I massaged the tense muscles in her thighs and lower back. "You okay?"

"Mmhmm," she murmured, the post orgasmic haze in her voice still present. I locked my arm around her back and stood with her, flailing helplessly upside down. Her hair curtained her face as she squealed and squirmed. "Edward Cullen, don't you _dare_ drop me!"

I chuckled quietly and dropped her back on the couch, pouncing on her as soon as she got her bearings. I wrapped her legs around my waist while kissing her deeply, thrusting my hips playfully so my cock would graze her clit. She moaned into my mouth, and it sent me over the edge. I reached my hand down and positioned my cock to her entrance, pushing in slowly. My eyes rolled so far into the back of my head I could've sworn I saw my own brain when I felt her heat engulf my dick.

She was so fucking _tight_.

So fucking _wet._

_Perfect._

The feeling of her stretching to accommodate my girth was nothing short of sinful.

With my body flush to hers, I rested my forehead against hers. It took more self restraint than I thought to keep my hips still. I had the strongest urge to rear back and slam into her with all the force I could muster. I shifted slightly, and her nails dug into my back.

"Is this okay?" I whispered quietly against her lips.

She nodded, pressing the heels of her feet into the small of my back. "More than okay."

I pulled back slowly and buried myself in her again. I nuzzled my head in to Bella's neck and inhaled her sweet scent as my cock filled her to the hilt.

"Fuck, you feel so good," I murmured into the skin of her neck, nipping it gently.

I set an agonizing pace, rolling my hips into her as she whimpered and moaned. Bella pressed sweet kisses along my neck and shoulders, nipping with her teeth every so often. It was almost as if I was in sensory overload, every touch, kiss, and moan was pushing me towards losing control. As my thrusts got harder, faster, and deeper, I felt her driving her hips up towards me to meet my movements. I had been inside my fair share of women, but none of them―and I do mean _none of them―_had ever made me feel like this, so exhilarated and so desired. For the first time in my life, everything just felt ... right.

"Edward …" My name rolled from her tongue like smooth silk, caressing my senses. "Please ..."

"Please ... what?" I growled through gritted teeth.

"Harder ..." she whimpered.

I did as she asked, grabbing one of her legs and placing it over my shoulder so I could bury my cock deeper inside her. I leaned back on my knees and thrust into her harder while gauging her facial expressions. Judging by her moans, hurting her was _definitely _not an option. She pushed her hips into me with more force, screaming my name and a few choice profanities.

Soon, her teeth sank into her bottom lip and her moans changed from pleasurable to desperate. It was clear with the tone change and the involuntary clenching of her pussy that Bella was close. I snaked my right hand down her abdomen and pressed my thumb firmly against her swollen clit, rubbing in slow, teasing circles. Her eyes rolled shut, and she began to writhe underneath me as I continued to take her.

"OH―GOOD―GOD―EDWARD―FUCK!" Bella shrieked in pleasure, and all too soon Bella's already tight pussy clamped down around my dick harder, her body a trembling, convulsing heap beneath me.

That was all I needed, I was done. The way she screamed my name, the way her face flushed and her lips parted as she exploded around my cock was enough to release the coil in the pit of my stomach. I felt myself explode inside of her and I literally saw stars. Gripping the side of the couch, I fought to keep consciousness. _Yes, it is possible to black out from pleasure_. I collapsed on top of her, burying my face in the crook of her neck.

We lay there in our post-coitus bliss for a few minutes completely and utterly spent, the only sound in the room was our ragged breaths.

"That was ... that was amazing," I broke the silence.

"Uh-huh," was all Bella could say.

As much as I would have liked to curl around her on that couch and sleep the day away, I knew we weren't in the building alone, and in our haste, the door was still unlocked. I sighed and propped myself up on my elbows, peering down into her face.

"Guess we should clean up, huh?" I grinned.

She smirked back "Yes, that would be a good idea."

After taking turns quickly cleaning up in the small bathroom that was attached to the private room, we each got dressed, sneaking glances and smiling at each other.

"Well, what a class, huh?" She elbowed me in the rib, snickering.

I snorted, wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her against me. "Yeah, you could say that." I pressed a kiss to her forehead, smiling against her skin. "Hey, do you remember when I told you I'd tell you why I took this class later?"

She tilted her head back, cocking a brow in question. "Yeah."

"Well, I kind of … I took it for you," I blurted.

She scowled. "Me? What ... how did you ..."

I laughed nervously. "I just kind of knew you taught this class and well ... yeah."

"Okay?" she drawled out, still partially confused.

As if on cue, a small, raven haired girl popped her head in the room. "Hey, Bella, I just released the other class. Are you done?"

"Oh, uh yeah, Alice, we were just finishing up." Bella eyed me warily, grabbing her bag and hoisting it over her shoulder. "So, Edward, will I see you next week?"

I smiled. "Hopefully sooner than that." I reached into my pocket, retrieving the silky blue material with my number folded into it and I tossed it to her with a smile. "Make sure you use that."

She caught it effortlessly and peered down into her hand. I was already around the corner and down the hall when I heard her gasp.


End file.
